Make love not war
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: cute one-shot between Kate and Holden. Kolden maybe? There's also some hot action between Star and Ratchet. Please read, I just suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people. So i always thought Star and Ratchet were perfect for each other, so then that got me thinking about Kate and Holden and i realized how much they had in common, so here is my one-shot. R&R please**_

**Kate's POV**

"Guys, please" I begged as once again Star and Ratchet stood there screaming at each other.

"Shut up!" Fang yelled at them but they ignored him.

"Uhh! I'm going for a walk" he announced, grabbing his jacket and leaving and Maya followed him.

My head hurt from them yelling, and I wanted to hurl them both to the floor, but I didn't, because I was a pacifist.

I stormed out into the next room and flopped down on the couch until I heard a small whimper and I realized I had sat on Holden's leg.

"Oh my God Holden, I'm sorry I didn't see you" I said.

"It's ok, your probably just not used to having someone quiet around here" he grinned and I smiled back.

The door swung open in a smash and we looked up to see Star storm in.

"He is just so frustrating!" she yelled. "I heard that!" Ratchet yelled. "Good! You were supposed to rat boy!" Star yelled back. "I said don't call me that! Princess!" Ratchet yelled storming in.

"Aww did I hit a nerve?" Star teased. Ratchet growled "Bitch" and hurled a cup at her and she easily dodged it.

It may have missed Star, but it continued to spin through the air towards me. I threw my hands up to protect my face and I heard the glass smash on flesh.

I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes to see Holden had sat up in front of me and the glass had hit him in the face.

It was silent as Star and Ratchet stopped fighting and just stared at Holden. "Are you ok?" I asked, flustered at the blood coming from his face.

"I'm fine" he winced as he pulled a bit of glass from his cheek. "Here, let me help" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen, into the better light. He sat down while I pulled bits of glass out of his face. "Wow, I'm surprised you're not even pale" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well most people get unnerved by stuff like this" he said and I shrugged. "Just want to help" I said.

I pulled the last bit of glass out and got a warm cloth but by the time I got back the cuts on his face healed right before my eyes. He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "It's a handy power" he sighed. "Yeah, but was it worth it?" I asked sitting down next to him, looking at the scars that ran all over his body.

"Well I used to think it wasn't, but that was before all this. Now with everything we're doing I think it's worth it so I can help all those people like us" he said and I nodded. "I don't see why we should have to be though, why can everyone just get along and accept us for what we are? We can't help it" He said. I just stared at him.

Where has this guy been all my life? That's exactly how I saw it. Everyone else is either 'Kill the humans' or 'Kill the mutants' or 'Only one species should be in power.' It was ridiculous. "I agree" I said a tad bit too late but he just grinned at me with his cute boyish smile.

"No you shut up" we heard Ratchet say from the other room. "No you" Star growled. I turned and we could see them still standing there fighting.

"Just admit it, you want me" Ratchet said. "What? Why would I want you? Your annoying, gross and just uhh!" Star pretended to puke. "Nah, you want me. You want me to be able to touch all the spots you know no one else can touch and made you feel as good as I can" he said licking his lips. "You couldn't pay me enough" Star spat. "Oh so you swing that way? I thought just being in my presence was hot enough for you" Ratchet smiled and star pretended to puke. "I'm getting some coke, want some?" Ratchet asked her.

"Sure" she said and as he walked past her he slapped her on her butt and she gasped and shot him a dirty look but I saw a small smile on her lips when he wasn't looking and as he walked into the kitchen Ratchet had a small and very real smile on his lips as well.

He grabbed the coke, poured two glasses and left. I looked at Holden and he looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

"They so want each other" Holden said and I nodded.

My hair had fallen in front of my face as I laughed and I went to push it behind my ears but a warm hand beat me there.

Slowly Holden tucked the hair behind my ear and then cupped my chin. My heart quickened and before I could say anything his soft lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I tilted my head and deepened the kiss and ran my tongue over Holden's bottom lip and I felt him smile.

Just then the door opened and we sprang apart as Fang walked in. "What's up?" He asked "Nothing" we said getting up and leaving.

I felt Holden's warm hand grab mine and I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled. "Want some tofu?" He asked. "Sure I said and he grinned and headed back to the kitchen.

I walked passed the bedroom to see Ratchet and Star fighting again. "Just give me the fucking coke" Star said reaching for the glass but Ratchet pulled it away. She reached closer and in one quick movement Ratchet had put the glass down and pulled Star to him and in less then 5 seconds they were making out.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Ratchet's tongue moved into Star's mouth and I crept away looking for Holden.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys. So I wasn't originally going to make more chapters, but due to popular demand, I have. S I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**_

**Holden's POV**

I was in the kitchen searching through the fridge.

"Tofu, tofu" I mumbled to myself until I saw the container and pulled it out.

My stomach was still in butterflies and I felt squeamish. I cant believe I had kissed Kate. I had been waiting for ages to kiss her, and then she kissed me back!

The door opened and Kate walked in.

"You'll never guess what" she giggled. "What?" I asked, smiling just because the sound of her voice made me happy.

"I just saw Star and Ratchet making out" she said and I grinned.

"About time" I said and she grinned and sat on the bench.

I couldn't pull the lid off the container no matter how much I tried. I sighed, giving up and handed it to Kate who easily popped the lid off. I grabbed a fork and handed it to her and she kissed my cheek and dug in.

My cheek felt hot from where her lips had touched my skin and I grinned.

Once again the door opened and Star and Ratchet walked in, trying to look innocent.

"What's up?" I asked them. "What do you mean?" Star asked. "You're glowing, something good obviously just happened" I teased. Ratchet gave her a cocky grin and she rolled her eyes. "You to Ratchet" Kate said playing along with me.

"So did something happen between you two?" Kate asked with her eyebrows raised. "No" Star said as Ratchet said "Yeah, what's it to you?" Star shot daggers at Ratchet who shrugged and Kate and I laughed.

"It's ok, I saw you sticking your tongues down each others throats before" Kate said and amazingly both of them blushed.

Fang walked in and gave us all a questioning look but none of us said anything.

Feeling like the kitchen was over crowded I decided to go for a walk and Kate said she'd come with me. I handed Kate her jacket and she smiled at me.

We walked down the stairs and out of the hotel and on to the crowded street. Kate took my hand as we wandered around. It was nice to be reminded of the real world and not just the bubble of freaks we had created for ourselves.

"You know, it's so nice to just walk around like normal people" Kate said and I chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking that exact thing" I said and she grinned and squeezed my hand tighter.

We walked to the nearest park and sat in the grass. The only other people here was a dad and a little girl.

"Sometimes I wish everything could be just the way it was. Right now I'd be at school, probably sleeping because I had probably stayed up all night doing homework" I said staring at the sky. "Yeah, I'd probably be staring out the window, wishing for something better. I think it'd be so much better if I wasn't aware of this war going on, but I used to always wish for something more, and now I've got it, so I have to use it. Plus if this didn't happen, I'd have never met you" Kate said and looked over at her and smiled.

"Well that defiantly is a positive" I said rolling over and kissing her. I had always felt self conscious because I looked like a 10 year old, but being with Kate made me feel…..more. I just felt so alive. We laid there for at least an hour, just talking and the occasional making out, before we decided to head back.

Today had to be the greatest day ever, I thought as we walked back into the hotel room.

Just then I was pulled back into reality when Fang stood there and said "About time. Come on, we're going to met Max and the flock."


End file.
